MakeBelieve World
by Ciissa
Summary: Sonho ou realidade? Poderia Patrick Jane realmente ter perdido a cabeça? O que significava tudo isso, afinal de contas? Ele não podia acreditar no que seus olhos viam quando a jovem loira e sorridente chamada Charlotte o chamou de pai enquanto ria animadamente com sua aparentemente -e inesperadamente- mais-que-apenas-sua-chefe Agente Teresa Lisbon.


_**Olá (: Minha primeira fanfic depois de MUITO tempo sem escrever (mesmo) e a primeira fanfic jisbon/The Mentalist. Espero que gostem (: Spoilers da quinta temporada me animaram e amigas shippers me deram uma ideia, indiretamente haha. **_

Patrick Jane sentiu uma vibração durante o cochilo diário em seu sofá, mas a ignorou. Pouco tempo depois aconteceu de novo e, seguido disso, um puxão leve nos cabelos. Imaginando quem seria e com a intenção de provocar, Jane abriu apenas um dos olhos, resmungando enquanto virava levemente a cabeça em direção ao seu visitante.

"Se gosta tanto da minha presença, Lisbon, me avise. Passarei a dormir em seu sofá se esse for o caso."

A agente bufou e negou com a cabeça, mas não conseguiu esconder um sorriso. Olhando para os lados, provavelmente para conferir se alguém a veria perder um pouco da postura de Agente Senior, Teresa Lisbon abaixou-se na lateral do sofá e falou com um tom de voz leve,

"Realmente... Já aguento você quase toda noite me tirando do sério, acha mesmo que faço questão de mais disso durante as poucas horas de trabalho?"

Rindo, Teresa se levantou e, enquanto caminhava em direção à sua sala, parou por um momento, girando a cabeça em direção a um Patrick Jane confuso.

"Quando você estiver realmente acordado pode, por favor, dirigir esse seu precioso cérebro em direção ao meu escritório? Preciso de sua ajuda no caso Mcmillan. Algo está faltando, sabe como é. Anos de experiência me dizem que existe apenas um cara para procurar quando preciso desse tipo de respostas." E assim ela deixou o local, entrando em sua sala e fechando a porta.

Pelas paredes envidraçadas, Jane viu Lisbon sentar-se em sua mesa e começar a trabalhar. Tudo aparentemente muito normal. Mas algo lhe incomodava. O que foi aquele sussurro sobre aguentá-lo toda noite? O que ela quis dizer com isso? E o jeito com que ela lhe sorria... Era leve, despreocupado, como se não carregasse o peso do mundo, ou pelo menos o peso de lidar com os problemas que ele lhe trazia. Patrick sabia que desde que entrou para a equipe o dobro de papeis e problemas entraram com ele. E ao mesmo tempo em que era suficientemente cheio de si para dizer que ele fez com que a pequena agente risse com mais frequência, ele também teria que admitir que ela vivia em constante estado de alerta, com medo de que Jane cometesse um deslize, fizesse uma besteira muito grande ou, na pior das hipóteses, repetisse o que fez durante seu último espetacular plano: fugir por mais de seis meses e se meter em problemas em Vegas.

Meses já se passavam desde que "Las Vegas" – assim era como Lisbon passara a chamar os eventos daqueles meses – ocorrera. Tudo estava voltando ao normal, por mais que Lorelei ainda não houvesse falado muito e que Lisbon estivesse extremamente protetiva em relação a ele. Protetiva e magoada. E esse último fator era o mais intrigante quando relembrando a cena que acabara de ocorrer. Ela lhe sorrira. Sem preocupações. Como ela lhe sorria há tempos atrás, antes que fizesse tantas idiotices por vingança que parte da confiança entre eles havia sido quebrada.

"JANE!"

Piscando de leve para que voltasse ao momento real, viu que Lisbon agora estava com a cabeça inclinada para fora da porta, o rosto sério.

"hm?", foi o que Jane disse, ainda confuso. Sorriu de leve quando ela fez sinal de que não lhe ouviu e, levantando do sofá, caminhou até o escritório envidraçado, ajeitando as vestes e o cabelo no caminho.

"Seu cabelo está uma bagunça", foi o aviso que teve antes que dedos se embrenhassem em seus cachos loiros.

Com os olhos um pouco abertos demais, surpresa estampada neles, Jane não ousou mover-se, deixando com que ela fizesse o que queria.

"Pronto, melhor" Sorriu Teresa, afastando-se para admirar sua obra e botando na cintura as mãos que antes estavam nos cabelos do consultor à sua frente.

"hm...", foi o que Jane conseguiu pronunciar no tempo em que ela batia as mãos como num gesto de "mãos a obra" e, de costas, se dirigia até sua cadeira.

"Ei!" Lisbon disse já sentada e com uma expressão levemente séria cobrindo sua face.

"sim?" respondeu ele, com cautela.

"Tudo bem com você? Teve um sonho estranho ou algo assim? Viu a cara de um promotor nos corredores?" – Ela riu com a própria piada, mas como viu que Jane não compartilhava do momento, apoiou os cotovelos na mesa e encostou o queixo nas mãos, encarando-o.

Depois de um tempo Jane percebeu que Lisbon esperava que ele falasse. Oh, bom, como explicar que era ELA quem estava agindo de modo estranho?

"Bom, é que..."

Mas não houve tempo de acabar a frase, pois a porta do escritório em que estavam abriu com força e foi como se um furacão entrasse no recinto.

Lisbon, que havia virado a cabeça em direção à porta com uma expressão levemente surpresa, sorriu ao ver quem entrava.

Jane, por outro lado, encarava a moça com o cenho franzido.

"Já é meio dia?" perguntou Lisbon e, com uma expressão confusa consultou o relógio.

"Quase, acho que deve ser dez para o meio dia agora. Mas eu estava entediada! Não é culpa minha se estou de férias e ALGUÉM não me deixou procurar um emprego", disse ela, encarando Jane sugestivamente.

Havia algo nessa garota que fez o coração de Jane falhar por alguns instantes. Mas foi Lisbon quem falou.

"Char, já discutimos isso. Não é culpa do seu pai. Ele apenas se preocupa com sua segurança. E também, de todos os empregos provisórios, você tinha que escolher justo um aqui dentro do CBI?"

"Mas eu gosto do trabalho da polícia. Não é minha culpa se convivo com dois deles há anos. Aprendi a gostar da área."

Lisbon riu.

"Dois deles? Você está falando de quem? Eu e Cho?"

As duas riram, cumplices, e olharam para Jane.

"Opa, foi mal. Esqueci por um momento que papai só finge ser importante. Vou refazer minha frase: 'não tenho culpa se convivo com uma agente e UM CONSULTOR desde que me vejo por gente'. Melhor assim, Tessie?" A adulta riu, confirmando com a cabeça.

Foi aí que Jane finalmente sentiu que acordava de um transe.

"Ch... Charlotte?" – Jane percebeu que suas mãos tremiam enquanto ele esticava uma delas para alcançar a garota, que estava parada do lado de sua cadeira, a apenas alguns pés de distância.

A menina loira, de cabelos longos e ondulados, altura mediana e olhos claros o encarou, e ele viu ali estampado naquele rosto seus próprios traços. Seus olhos lacrimejaram. Sua mão parou no ar e retrocedeu para seu colo novamente. Ele não sabia o que estava acontecendo.

Ele viu quando o semblante da menina enuviou-se e reparou que ela desviou o olhar para Lisbon. Jane virou a tempo de ver a Agente encolhendo os ombros com cara de preocupada.

"Pai?"

Essa palavra foi o que faltava para que o nervosismo de Jane chegasse a um nível tão elevado que ele precisou erguer-se e quase correr porta a fora em direção a um banheiro. Sentiu como se seu estomago estivesse pronto para rejeitar tudo que estivesse por ali e não perdeu tempo em se afastar do motivo de seu mal estar.

xx

Apoiado na pia de um dos banheiros masculinos do prédio – o primeiro que conseguiu encontrar –, Jane ergueu os olhos e viu o próprio rosto no espelho. Água pingava dos cachos que agora cobriam sua testa, pesados por terem sido molhados, e seus olhos estampavam algo parecido com pânico. Secou o rosto com alguns papeis toalha e voltou a escorar-se na pia, olhando seu reflexo.

"É isso, cheguei ao ápice. É a loucura. Ela demorou pra chegar, no final das contas. Imaginei que não ficaria contida para sempre." Suspirando, Patrick inclinou-se para frente e apoiou a cabeça no espelho, olhando para baixo, fixando o olhar na pia. Foi aí que viu suas mãos.

"Mas o que..." – foi o que disse antes de se perder em pensamentos de novo, confuso. Distanciou-se da pia e ergueu as mãos em frente aos olhos, girando-as de vagar como se assim, cuidadosamente, ele pudesse ver algo mais. Jane checou os bolsos das vestes, das calças e até o chão. Nada. E, reparando com calma, instantes depois, percebeu que não havia nada perdido. Sua mão estava vazia, mas não fora por acidente. Não havia marcas de anel em nenhum dos dedos, como se sua pele já houvesse se bronzeado sem uma aliança diversas vezes até que a mera lembrança de que ela estava ali já não existisse mais.

Jane passou a ponta dos dedos da mão direita sobre o dedo anular esquerdo, analisando a situação. Uma Teresa extremamente amigável, carinhosa, mas sem perder o senso de humor. Sua aliança não estava onde devia estar. E aparentemente sua filha renascera dos mortos e estava andando por aí com seus plenos 16 anos, idade que teria caso...

Balançando a cabeça, começou a se indignar consigo mesmo. Não era comum que ele, Patrick Jane, não achasse respostas para os problemas. Varias explicações passaram por sua mente. A hipótese de uma brincadeira chegou e logo foi embora. Por mais que fosse possível tirar a aliança de sua mão enquanto dormia e chamar alguma jovem para fingir ser sua filha, Lisbon jamais faria isso com ele. Mas realidade não poderia ser. Ele não era louco a esse ponto. Então...

"AHA!" – ele sorriu para si mesmo, por um momento esquecendo as preocupações.

'Sonho. Era isso. Só podia ser isso', Patrick pensava. 'E se eu estou sonhando... Se for mesmo um sonho...' Seu cenho se franziu de novo. Parecia uma alternativa estranha, mas existem esses tipos de sonhos realistas, ele já tivera vários deles. A única diferença é que normalmente os sonhos envolviam Jane realisticamente presenciando o assassinato da família, não uma Charlotte feliz e adolescente brincando com uma Lisbon descontraída como se fossem velhas amigas e muito próximas.

"Jane?" – uma batida na porta foi acompanhada por seu nome sendo chamado do outro lado, uma voz preocupada indicava que havia uma Agente que não estava muito feliz com a reação dele de poucos minutos atrás.

"Hey, será que ele comeu porcaria de novo? Sabe como é. Estomago sensível", ele ouviu sua suposta filha falar, com um tom levemente parecido com deboche.

"Não, Char. Você estava com nós durante as últimas refeições. Nós jantamos ontem e tomamos o café da manhã com você. Comida de sempre. Caseira. E nem eu nem você estamos mal..." Lisbon soava cada vez mais preocupada, e Jane estava do lado de dentro administrando todas as novas informações (jantar? Café da manhã? Será que moravam todos juntos?) e criando coragem de sair de lá para encarar a realidade alternativa em que estava vivendo. Estava começando a se acostumar que a ideia poderia ser um sonho. O que mais explicaria?

"Pai? Você está vivo ai dentro? Por favor, não diga que está vomitando nem nada. Vim aqui justamente para almoçarmos juntos..." ele podia imaginar o rosto da menina franzindo com uma mistura de nojo e tristeza. Riu de leve. Era incrível como a mente dele reproduzira a imagem da filha de forma tão realista em apenas um devaneio.

Patrick Jane então decidiu que se seu cérebro queria que ele vivesse esse sonho, por que não? É o primeiro sonho em meio a tantos pesadelos que teve desde que perdeu sua família, há quase dez anos. Se houvesse uma pequena oportunidade de poder rever sua filha e agir como se ela não houvesse morrido, ele não deveria agarrá-la?

Decidido, Jane caminhou os poucos passos que faltavam para alcançar a porta e a abriu, tentando botar um sorriso no rosto.

"Deus, Jane! Parece que um caminhão passou por cima de você!", foi a primeira coisa que ele ouviu, e seu sorriso murchou. Estaria ele tão mal assim? Ouviu um risinho vindo de seu lado direito e encarou a filha. Então, depois de alguns segundos, decidiu arriscar algumas palavras.

"tem coragem de rir de do seu pobre pai?", falou, fingindo uma segurança que não tinha.

"ah, por favor, papai. Pare de ser dramático. Sua cara não está das melhores mesmo" Charlotte afirmou, apontando um dedo em frente ao rosto de Jane.

"Char, sabe como o ego do seu pai é sensível. Melhor não provocar". Teresa riu e aproximou o rosto do dele.

Jane arregalou os olhos surpreso – e concluindo que eles realmente tinham algum tipo de relacionamento –, mas Teresa não parou de se aproximar. Foi aí que Charlotte se pronunciou,

"EWWWWWW TESS, sério mesmo que você vai dar um beijo depois de ele estar provavelmente vomitando por aí?"

Lisbon se conteve e afastou o rosto de novo, olhando para a menina.

"Charlotte, pare de falar coisas nojentas!" ordenou, mas logo depois caiu na risada.

"eu nem vomitei" falou Jane, fazendo um pequeno beicinho.

"Oh, Tess, meu pai esta fazendo drama para ver se ganha carinho", riu Charlotte.

Lisbon se aproximou e rapidamente encostou os lábios nos dele, se afastando e pegando a mão da menina.

"vamos, se quisermos almoçar ainda hoje no restaurante que gostamos, temos que correr."

A alguns metros adiante no corredor, Lisbon virou o rosto e viu Jane parado no mesmo lugar, em frente ao banheiro, com a mão direita tocando nos lábios.

"Puxa Jane, se eu soubesse que um beijinho te deixaria assim hoje..."

"LALALALALALALA INFORMAÇÃO DEMAIS" cantou Charlotte, soltando a mão de Teresa e andando na frente tapando os ouvidos. Enquanto isso, Lisbon aguardava Jane que, após a provocação dela, finalmente saiu do transe e foi em sua direção.

XXX


End file.
